The Pack
by lostcb
Summary: What happens when a pack of dogs decide it's their duty to protect the straw hat pirates? Why this story happens. Follow the straw hats in the view of a tight knit pack of dogs. But be warned, everything is not how it seems in this pack.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay this is my first time feeling confident enough in one of my many story theories to actually write it down and post it. So here it is, I've been thinking about this one for quite some time and I finally decided to write it down. It hasn't come out the exact way I imagined it to be but it's pretty darn close. No Beta, so any mistakes made are my own and I'm sorry because knowing me there will be many. I'm trying to keep everyone in character the way I know them as, but if you find anything really off or anything please tell me so I can see to changing it. Yes I have inserted four OCs into the story, but no I have not made them all powerful. In fact, they're actually on the weak side. I'm now really sure how this is going to go or when I'm going to update, but I'll try my hardest to update often and keep to the story line, only straying when necessary but never far. Any way thank you for sitting through my long note, I should give you a cookie for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or plot line except for what you don't recognize.

Story starts!

I watch the leaves dance in the wind listening to the sound of the breeze sweeping over the trees. Peace full, oh so peace full. Of course all good things must come to an end. I lazily get up and trot my way down the road to the small peaceful town in the middle of the small island, my dogs following after me. I have three in total. The first being the oldest, though he's not old, Copper. He's a labrador mixed with a golden retriever. He's also my best friend these days. The second is a black and white jack russle terrier that goes by the name of Milo. He's not fixed so he thinks he's the king of the world. Copper and I have to keep him in check or he'll try to take down anyone who dares oppose him. The last is the youngest, still not fully grown, mix between a blood hound and a german shepherd named Sadie. Although she's the most cowardly of the group you better not mess with her food or you'll come away with your arm missing. We don't think she realizes that if she wants to she could easily take down a grown man. She also has the best nose out of all of us wile Milo has the best eyes. I have the best ears. I'm also a dog, though just recently I became one. I'm not sure what happened or how we got here, but I'll make do with what I have. I have yet to fully look at myself so I can't say what breed I am, but I know I'm medium build compared to the others, I'm about as big as Copper who's bigger than Milo and smaller then Sadie. I know I have white fur and a tail with a slight curve. I'm thinking I'm a husky mixed with something else, either that or a chow, but I can't be sure. Anyway, enough of my ramblings and on with the story.

We make our way in the shadows so as not to have any unwanted attraction. I spot what I'm looking for. Behind one of the restaurants in this town they store their meat in a large freezer of sorts. Snickering the way only a dog can I lift the lid and drool at the sight of all that meat. I feel like I've died and gone to heaven. I have to work fast though; I know they come out here often to get meat for the orders placed by the customers. I grab whatever I can reach quickly and toss it out to the others. Hearing footsteps I grab the last of it and pull back making the lid clatter back down. I give a bark and we're off down the street not caring if anyone sees us anymore. I hear people pursue us even getting some things thrown at us, but we eventually escape into the cover of the trees and loose all the pursuers. We finally stop a good ways away from where we enter the trees and put our food we've gotten in a pile with us all sitting around it. This is the first time I've allowed stealing because apparently people here don't like dogs especially that mean butler to that rich kid on the hill. I divide up the food based on how much each of them can eat, giving Milo the smallest amount because he doesn't eat much and Sadie the biggest because she's the biggest and still growing. They all dig in wile I take my food and travel a little further. I come to a cliff and see four people there. The oldest being a boy names Usopp. Even though he lies a lot, he has a heart of gold or at least silver since he's the biggest coward I know besides Sadie. The other three boys being known as Usopp pirate crew. I never actually caught their names, but that's what they call themselves, so who am I to argue. They turn around having heard me coming and shock reads on their faces. I lay down my food, pause to look at them, and then turn ready to leave. You see, the only reason we haven't starved yet is because these boys gave us whatever snacks they could spare. So I'm returning the favor. I could last without food a little while longer. Just as I am about to head back to the others I hear a commotion down the cliff. I trot over and see what's going on. There seems to be two boys and a girl getting out of two small boats. One of them with the hat was talking about meat. I looked back at the pile I had brought and snickered, they won't be getting any meat today. Then Usopp started shooting at them so fast his arm looked like a blur. I wonder why he's attacking them. Interesting indeed. Then pirate flags popped up all round the cliff and the one across the road. What the hell is going on here? And why did the one with the hat think it is so cool? Usopp jumps up and strikes a pose at the end of the cliff. Laughing he tells them that he is a pirate who has conquered the village and that he has 8 million men on the island. I sweat drop at his statement. Like anyone is going to believe him. I turn around and leave the stupid boy. I have paid him back what we owe so there is no reason to stick around. I find my pack sleeping with only bones surrounding them. I chuckle and keep moving forward, there's somewhere I like to go and be alone and these pups know not to bother me there. I head to the cliffs on a different side of the island. For some reason it's only here that I can think and remember. Remember what my life used to be like before all of this. I remember my pack, they were always with me, but I wasn't a dog then. No, I was a girl proud and fierce. I used to get into fights a lot. Fights with men in blue suits. They had guns but they never used them. Instead they used to use the black sticks they also carried around with them. I used to steal then too. We would get into a lot of trouble. As I gaze out to the sea I reminisce on the days gone by, the days of running around on two legs and laughing a real laugh, not some odd dogs bark. Although I can talk to my pack now, it's just not the same feeling. I miss seeing colors, being able to draw, and most of all opposable thumbs! Oh well you live with what life has given you. I hear a yell coming from the town. Someone complaining about no meat. I chuckle to myself and go back to watching the sea. I think that if they wanted meat, they'll have to ask the owner for his personal meat he keeps in his home on top of the restaurant.

I don't know how much time has passed but eventually I hear rustling behind me. Usopp comes out of the bushes and sits next to me looking deep in thought. He goes to pet my head and I give a soft growl. He pauses and his hand retreats back to his lap. We sit there in silence for a while before the strange boy with the hat drops in. I give a huff and lay down trying to tune them out. Come one, can't I get one day where no one will bother me? Guess not.

"I didn't know you have a dog." The boy says with a smile. He reaches out a hand but I growl and shy away from him. He frowns, "Not very friendly is he?"

"It's not my dog, this one belongs to a pack that showed up a few days ago, not sure where they came from though." Usopp says. They sit in silence for a while.

"That damn caretaker. How dare he insult my father." I hear Usopp say. So the stupid butler doesn't like him either. Goes to show you that the help can't be trusted.

"Yeah, I don't like him either. It doesn't matter what anyone says about Yasopp he's still a great pirate." The boy says. Hmm I'm starting to like him already. I tune them out now deciding to take a nap for the time being. Then Usopp gets loud, something about the stupid butler being here? I listen and sure enough there are two people on the ground below. Hmm, wonder what he's doing?

"Oi Jango, didn't I tell you not to attract any attention in the village? Yet you were sleeping in the middle of the road." the butler man says to a strange man next to him. Ah sleep, sounds so nice right now.

"That's ridiculous, I don't attract any attention at all. I'm not weird either." The man says. Really? Has he looked in a mirror at all?

The boys next to me both wonder out loud who this new strange man is.

"So are the preparations for the operation complete?" the butler man asks.

"Of course. We can start any time; the operation to assassinate the ojousama" Is the strange man's reply. What the hell? That rich kid is going to be assassinated?

"Did he just say assassinated?" Usopp exclaims.

"Don't say assassinated Jango that sounds wicked." The butler says. Oh really, and what would make it sound okay to any sane person?

"Oh right' an accident . . It was an accident." What the hell?

I hear mumbling beside me but ignore it fully focused on what's happening below.

"We can't just kill her. Kaya-ojousama has to die from an accident. Don't ever forget that." The butler says before walking away.

"Anyhow, we just wait for your signal to attack the village and then kill the ojousama, right? Then, you will take her inheritance." odd man explains.

"Are you stupid? Can't you use your brain? How can an outsider take her inheritance?" he says turning around.

"Working hard for it."

"Working hard gets you squad. Listen this is the most important part. Before we kill her, you'll have to hypnotize Kaya to write a will. In that will, she'll leave everything to her caretaker, Kurahadol. It will be my first step of my plan to take over the huge inheritance. It's perfect. I spent three whole years to earn everyone's trust. So no one would be suspicious' even if she leaves all her inheritance to me. " What a crazy ass butler.

"You became a caretaker for three years just for this?" the weird man asks. You know, he has a point. "It really surprised me back then Captain Kuro. Three years ago you suddenly said that you quit being a pirate. You got one of your subordinates to be your scapegoat; in order to have the world think that Captain Kuro was executed. That marked the beginning of your plan. No wonder they call you, Kuro of trickery." Does everyone have to have a miny monologue?

"Don't call me by that name again. I gave it up three years ago." Oh found a touchy subject I see. "I just want lots of money and not get chased by the government anymore. That makes me a peaceful citizen." This butler is on crack if he thinks plotting the death of a young girl makes him in any way shape or form a peaceful citizen. Apparently the weird man agrees with me because he starts laughing.

"I never thought you can be a peaceful citizen. So for the sake of your own peace, you killed the rich parent." He says.

"Hey now, her father's death has nothing to do with me. It was unexpected."

"Never mind, it's none of my business, just hurry up and give the signal. Our boat has anchored nearby for almost a week already. My men are getting impatient."

"This is bad. We just overheard something really bad." I hear Usopp whisper to my left. No shit Sherlock, what gave you that idea?

"Hey, what's going on? It seems like there's going to be trouble." the boy with the hat says to my right. Are you kidding me? Didn't he hear anything they said?

"Weren't you listening to their conversation? We're done for, they're real pirates. That Captain Kuro is said to be the smartest and also the cruelest among all the pirates. I heard that he was caught and executed by the marines three years ago. But Captain Kuro is alive! Living as the caretaker, Kurahadol. This started a long time ago. He's been carefully planning on how to inherit Kaya's wealth since three years ago." how stupid can Usopp get, they just said that not even two minutes ago. Although I guess he's repeating it to catch the boy up to speed. "The village will be attacked. And Kaya will be in danger! Terrible! This is really terrible!" then the boy stands up oddly enough. "Hey, if you stand up they'll see you." Usopp says.

"Hey you down there, don't you dare hurt ojousama!" the odd boy yells.

"Who are you?"

"You idiot, they'll see us. Hide, quick, or they'll kill us." Usopp tries to pull the odd boy down.

"Well, well, isn't that Usopp-kun?" stupid butler points out.

"I've been spotted too!" I think he's going to have a heart attack.

"Did you hear anything?" the butler asks.

"No, no, no, did you say something? We were just passing by, we didn't hear anything." Usopp says trying to cover for them.

"I heard everything." The strange boy says destroying all of Usopp's herd work. "Hey." Usopp mutters.

The butler looks to the odd man with the strange glasses and motions his head towards us before turning to leave.

"I guess I can't be helped." He says in return. Then he pulls out a ring on a string. "Hey you two. Look carefully into this ring."

"What?" "This is bad. It's a weapon, duck!"

"With 'One, Two, Jango' you'll fall asleep. Got it? One. Two." The man starts.

"Hide quick or we're done for!" Usopp says wile jumping back and cowering behind us with his head in his hands and his rear in the air.

"Jango!" and with that said the boy beside me falls asleep and falls off the cliff head first. He fell so quickly all I could do is watch in horror as he lands head first into the ground at the bottom of the cliff. Without thinking about anything else I quickly turn around and run into the trees behind us making my way to the road. Eventually I get to the road and head back to the sea. I see the butler and the odd man pass me but I have no intention to stop all I care about is checking on the poor boy with the hat. I eventually make it to where the boy fell. I approach him slowly, afraid of what I might find. To my surprise and utter relief I still hear his heart beating. I even hear a faint snore coming out of him. I sigh shaking my head and nudge him so he's now lying on his side. I sit by his side and lay down so I can watch all angles. I won't allow anyone to harm him anymore. This I swear. He may be a little slow but to have the courage to stand up to them is something on a whole different level. Besides, he fell off that cliff and lived, he's something beyond special. I'll just stick with him for a while and see how he does.

A little wile passes and I hear people above me. I look up and see the three little ones and the two that came here with the boy sleeping beside me. I bark loudly to get their attention. They are probably looking for their companion after all.

"Luffy!" the red head yells. They disappear and come running down the path a little while later.

"Oh my god he's dead, he must have fallen off the cliff!" the red head yells again. I roll my eyes.

"Quiet." The man with three swords says. It's then that they notice his snoring. The man with the swords smirks and comes closer one of his swords in his hand. I get up and growl at him not knowing what the sword man has planned for the sleeping one. He pauses and gives me an eye quirk. I continue growling.

"I'm not going to hurt him, just wake him up." The sword man says. The others gasp. I guess they didn't hear his snores. I glare but stop growling and let him pass. The sword man pokes the boy named Luffy I guess with the end of his sheathed sword. Luffy twitches and then sits up yelling good morning and surprising the crap out of the others. I sniff Luffy and make sure he's okay before fetching his hat for him.

"Thank you." He says and puts his hat on.

"So, what happened Luffy? How did you get down here?" the sword man asks.

"I was watching that weird man's ring and I fell asleep. Hm, must have fallen off the cliff." Luffy says scratching the back of his head and smiling.

"Eh? You saw the hypnotist?" the red head asks.

"Oh cool a hypnotist? I wanna see a trick! Where'd he go?" Luffy asks and everyone sweat drops including me.

"What was the hypnotist doing out here? And why did he put you to sleep?" asks the red head.

So Luffy explains what we heard. While he is explaining I hear a howl coming from around here. Oh seems like I've been gone too long. I let off a howl of my own and wait. Then the three come bounding down the trail happy as can be that they finally found me. I meet them half way.

"How come you've been gone so long?" Copper asks.

"Oh that, I came here to think like normal then Usopp showed up with that kid over there named Luffy. Anyway we were on the cliff and below we saw the stupid butler with a hypnotist. Apparently the butler is actually a pirate captain and he plans to kill the rich kid on the hill to get her money and have his pirate crew raid the town. Luffy made himself known so the hypnotist put him to sleep and he fell of the cliff. Survived though I don't know how, so I stayed with him till his pack came for him." I explain.

"Oi, so we should get out of town before the raid comes." Sadie says with her eyes wide in fear.

"I'll happen at dawn tomorrow." I say. "Besides I don't want to see the poor kid die. I'm going to stay and try and help in any way I can. You can leave if you want." I say looking back towards the group I left.

The three boys freak out and yell in unison. I wonder how they can do that. They must practice or something because that takes some serious skill. Then I see them talking amongst themselves and run off.

"You know there's no way we're leaving you Danny." Copper says with a smile in his voice. I look back and smile my dog smile.

"Besides, I've been itching for a good fight." Milo says ruefully. I bark out a laugh and head back to Luffy and his group.

"Oh yeah, he said there were more. So are these your nakama?" Luffy asks me when I sit next to him.

"Ha sure are." I say, but of course I don't expect him to understand me. My words come out as barks now. But to my surprise Luffy nods and smiles.

"Cool, these are my nakama. Nami is our navigator and Zoro is the first mate. I'm Luffy I'm going to be the Pirate King." He says with a huge smile on his face. I bark out a laugh. "Hey, I'm serious." He says with a small frown.

"Hey, it's your life, do what you want, but are you going to help protect everyone or not?" I ask, but I still don't expect him to answer me. I say it just in case though.

"Yosh. You going to help?" he answers surprising the hell out of me that he understands me.

"Of course we are. We can help together then." I say after I get over the shock.

"Great! Let's go find Usopp." Luffy says. He gets up and I follow them, my pack following me.

"I didn't know you could talk to animals Luffy." Zoro says. Luffy gives him a confused look.

"I can't." he says simply. Everyone sweat drops. What an odd boy that Luffy is.


	2. The Fight Begins

Author's Note: So you've decided to read the second chapter. I'm so happy! Anyway, here's the second chappie. Some new point of views for you thought it would keep it interesting to see how the others in the pack thought. Oh, I know what you're thinking how strange it is for Luffy to understand Danny, but trust me, there's a reason for it. Anyway, without delay, chapter two! Enjoy!

Oh and special thanks to becket for all the extra support. This one's for you :D

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, the characters, or the plot line, but if I did oh the fun I would have!

Story Starts!

We end up walking on the path and running into the three little ones again. They say that they can't find Usopp anywhere. I look to Sadie and she nods, putting her nose to the ground she starts forward. We don't get very far however seeing as Usopp appears out of nowhere in front of us.

"Captain!" the three yell. Usopp ends up telling them that he made everything up. I can see where he's coming from. If he can keep them from danger than he thinks he can save them. Hm, he's smarter than I originally gave him credit for. The boys leave disappointed in their captain. That's when Luffy tells him that they're going to help him. They have a moment and we head off to start planning. Usopp says he needs oil so I send Sadie to sniff some out for him and help carry it back. In the meantime I decide to take a nap. Apparently Zoro and Copper have the same idea. So we group together near the side of the cliff and fall instantly asleep. I wake up to the sound of rolling barrels. I nudge Copper who in turn nudges Zoro. They get to work while I call my pack together.

"Okay listen everyone, tomorrow is going to be a long and painful day I'm sure, but I have vowed to keep Luffy safe from harm along with this village. Therefore, I would like Copper to stick with Zoro; I believe you both will make an excellent team. He does things himself and I'm sure he's fast and strong. Since you are the wisest of us I expect you to be able to analyze the situation and do what you deem to be necessary. Milo, you'll be with Usopp."

"But he's such a weakling; I'll never be able to fight." Milo complains. I give him a glare and he shuts up.

"Usopp is a coward but he's still here fighting. He does well in long range, but he has trouble with the short range. If anyone gets to him I expect you to be there got it?" Milo nods in understanding not going up against his Alpha. "Sadie, I expect you to stick with Nami. She doesn't look like she can handle too much, but she does look more capable than Usopp in short range. From her comment about thieving earlier I have decided you would be best suited to sniff out her treasure and strong enough to help her carry it. Remember, you're stronger than you think. These are your people. Protect them with your lives." With that I turn to go to my own person currently stretching his arms to help pour oil on the ground. Well, he definitely is something. I don't know whether to be impressed or scared. I'll go with impressed, it is better that way; after all he is my person and someone I need to protect. Since the only things moving are his arms I take my position next to him.

"You done with your meeting?" he asks me. I bark a confirmation.

"So, how come you can understand me?" I ask

"I don't know, I've never thought about it before." He answers scratching the back of his head comically.

"Don't worry about it, it's not important. It's almost dawn." I say instead. He gives no answer as they place the last barrel down.

"This is so exciting." I hear Milo say from his place next to Usopp.

It's soon dawn and we're still waiting for those pirates to show up. Luffy starts complaining about it being such a nice day. Really? That's all he thinks about? Usopp suggests they all slept in, but Zoro denies it saying they're just late. Then I hear it. People yelling a ways away. What the hell? I guess Nami hears it too as she informs the rest. Then Usopp says that there is another slope exactly like this one but on the north side of the field and he thought they would be coming up this one since that's where they were meeting. What a Baka! Luffy starts running. I guess that's my cue. I run after him. I hear us getting further away from the yelling. Does this kid even know where we're going? Probably not since he keeps chanting about north when he's going south. Oh well, this island is only so big and seeing as I can barely keep up with him, we'll make it there eventually.

-Milo-

I see Luffy run off and Alpha run after him. Then Usopp makes a break for it so I guess I'm leaving too. Man I hope the others get lost, if they get there first everyone will be defeated by the time we get there. I look up and see Usopp almost out of my sight. Damn he runs fast. I pick up the pace so as not to get left behind. I don't know where we're going after all. I'm sure the humans said where we're going but I can't understand them. Only Copper and Alpha understand human gibberish. Whatever, I don't need to know, I'll just run with this guy and since he's going so fast we might even get there first and I can have all the fun to myself.

-Sadie-

I see Luffy run off with Alpha close behind. Then Usopp takes after them with Milo. Well, at least I don't have to deal with Milo, but I wish Alpha hadn't left us like that. I mean, what if they get lost and I get there before them. I can't take them on! Wait, no, Alpha would never get lost, she's Alpha after all. She would never let anyone get hurt so I don't have anything to worry about right? Right?

"Sadie, get a move on or your human will leave without you and if Danny finds out you lost her she's going to be really mad." I hear Copper yell at me. Oh man I spaced again and I don't see my human. I put my nose to the ground picking up my human's distinct smell and take off in her direction. I hope Alpha isn't there yet, I don't want her knowing I've already slipped up.

-Copper-

Danny runs after Luffy after Usopp explains that the pirates are at the north shore. Then Usopp leaves with Milo in close pursuit. I hear Nami yell something about her treasure. I guess that shore is the shore where their ships are also. Nami then slips on the oil they put on the ground and desperately grabs for anything to save her. That anything just so happens to be Zoro's sword. She pulls him down and uses him to get herself out of the oil and takes off running. I see Sadie staring off into space while her body shivers from fright. I sigh.

"Sadie, get a move on or your human will leave without you and if Danny finds out you lost her she's going to be really mad." I yell. She snaps to attention and quickly puts her nose to the ground. Then she's off like a shot probably afraid of Danny's punishment if she gets caught without her human. Speaking of human I watch as mine is running as fast as he can, trying to get up the slippery slope. I chuckle and just sit there waiting for him to use his brain. I mean all he needs to do is find something to keep him in place while he steps. Like he could use his swords to pierce the ground as he takes each step. It might take a while, but it'll get the job done.

"Hey you stupid mutt, can't you help me out instead of sitting there being useless?" Zoro asks, well, more like demands. I huff and get up. I walk to a nearby tree and rip off one of its branches. I then drag the branch over so that he can grab on to it. I mean honestly, did he have to result to insults, he could have asked nicely. He hesitates a little, probably not expecting me to do anything since he thought I don't understand him. Once Zoro grabs on I dig in my paws and slowly pull him up the slope. This man must be all muscle because that is the only way he weighs this much. Then I hear cracking and just before Zoro gets to safety the branch snaps and Zoro rolls all the way back down the hill. Oh well, I tried, now time for a nap, he'll figure it out eventually. Then I hear him take out his swords and make his way up faster than I thought possible. Well isn't he the fast learner. His eyes turn dark as he curses Nami. Then we take off down the road. He starts heading south but I turn north and bark at him. He gets the point and follows me in the right direction. I guess he already knows he has no sense of direction. Good for him. Well, we got a late start, but we're on our way. Hope we aren't too late

-Danny-

I finally got him to listen to me so now we're going in the right direction. I hope we're not too late. Then I hear running ahead of us. I bark once and to my surprise I get a bark back. What the hell are Copper and Zoro doing running still? Why the hell are they so late? I voice my question out loud when we catch up to them.

"Zoro got pushed down the oil by Nami and he had trouble figuring out how to get out." Copper replies as we make our way north together.

"Let me guess, you turned it into a lesson." I say as I sweat drop.

"You know me too well Danny. I did try to help him, but his weight was too much for that poor branch to handle I'm sad to say." He says with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah and you sound sorry too." I say. He decides not to reply as we get closer to the noise. We're almost there now.

-Milo-

I jitter with pent up excitement as I see all the pirates waiting for us. I was surprised when we were the first to arrive, but that's just all the better for me. Now I can prove my worth in the pack. Maybe if I take them all out she might even position me ahead of Copper. Imagine it, me as her right paw dog. I see a strange man then pull out a ring and swing it back and forth. He mutters some human drabble and from out of nowhere Usopp gets beamed in the head with Nami's pole. When the hell did she get here? Sadie comes bursting out of the bushes moments later.

"Slow as always." I say to her smugly.

"Shut up small fry." She growls.

"What did you call me you overgrown puppy?" I growl back.

"You heard me you miniature cow." Oh that's it! Right as we're about to get into it we hear yelling coming up the slope towards the people we're supposed to be protecting. The humans throw some spikes down slowing down the crazed men coming up the slope. I jump in excitement and decide to leave them in the dust. I run down the slope and bite all the ankles I see with a cackle of glee. I hear a shout of pain from on top of the hill and I turn around to see my human on the floor and a man with a giant club standing over him. Oh fuck, I'm in for it now. I race back to the top of the hill and all I can think about is the insane punishment I'm sure to get for allowing my human to get hurt. I finally get to my human's side in time to bite the arm the man trying to end my human's life. The man lets out a painful howl and flings me into a nearby tree. My vision blacks for a second from the impact, but I'm back a second later gnawing on the man's ankle. The attacks stop at the yell from the strange man with the ring. Then they turn back towards us. Instead of fighting us, they go right past us though. What the hell? I'll teach them to ignore me. Ignoring the others I start biting all the ankles that run by, this time making sure to keep with my human in case something happens again. And happen something did. I see all the men that had passed us go flying back down the slope. I turn and see Alpha and Copper with their two humans beside them walking towards us with angry looks on their faces. Oh I'm in for it now, damn it all to hell.

-Danny-

We finally get there and what do I see? I see Usopp on the ground bleeding and Milo standing over him not looking much better. I see Nami on the ground and Sadie cowering next to her fear obvious on every part of her body. To say I was livid would be an understatement. Yes I was mad because I could see that Milo and Sadie haven't done all they could have to keep Usopp and Nami safe, but I can punish them later. For now, I need to take care of those bastards that dared lay one finger on my pack and Luffy's pack. I hear myself growling, but don't remember ever making the choice to start.

"Nami! How dare you trample me down the slope!" I hear Zoro yell.

"Usopp you bastard! You didn't tell me which way was north" Luffy yells also.

"Alpha." I hear Sadie squeak.

"Quiet, I'll deal with you later." I interrupt with a growl still on my lips.

"You guys are that strong?" Usopp says with amazement. Luffy gives a nod.

"You guys are way too slow." Nami says exasperated.

"It's all thanks to you dragging me down the oil slick" Zoro says back equally if not more exasperated.

"That was an accident, there was nothing I could do about it. Rather than both of us slipping, it's better to have one of us make it through." She defends.

"Then why not you!" Zoro exclaims.

"Go north, don't go north. You never even told me which way was north!" Luffy yells.

"What? You're the one who ran off full of confidence!" Usopp yells back.

"That happened unconsciously, out of whim." Luffy replies.

Then the hypnotist yells at his crew scattered around him and they start getting up. Damn, well, I didn't think it would be this easy did I? Well, actually I did, but that doesn't matter now, at least now I get to repay them for what they've done to my pack and Luffy's pack. Then the hypnotist pulls out his ring and starts swinging it back and forth. I hear him say something about being stronger before Luffy catches my attention.

"What's he up to?" he asks. Honestly, like he's never seen it before.

"Hypnosis. Making them believe that they're strong, that's just stupid." Nami explains.

"One. Two. Jango." The hypnotist says and all of a sudden the men are up and cheering. One even breaks the side of the cliff. What the hell is going on? Okay so we need to take out the hypnotist first. I've got it. Then the pirates start charging at us. And to my surprise Luffy charges them. Oh for the love of everything good in this world I can't believe he was hypnotized from this far away!

"Gomu Gomu No Machine Gun!" Luffy yells as his punches become just a blur. He successfully punches down all the charging pirates and stops. As they get up he actually starts growling. Well, I guess he doesn't need my help. With that I follow as Luffy chases them all back down the slope. He then passes them all and goes to hug the ship. Are you kidding me? He breaks the cat head off the front of the ship and starts going after the pirates as the run back the way they came. The hypnotist then brings out his ring planning to put Luffy to sleep. I don't stop him purely on the basis that if he keeps going like this then he'll destroy the whole town. So the hypnotist puts Luffy to sleep and the thing falls on him pinning him to the ground and scattering the pirate crew who were unlucky enough to be in the way of the falling cat head. I myself only barley got away. I could hear the snores coming from Luffy's direction as everyone tried to gather themselves after what just happened. I hear people on the deck of the ship and suddenly two people jump out. There's no possible way that they are brothers. They look totally opposite from each other. What a strange concept. I ignore them. From what I've seen, the others should be able to take care of them well enough. I make my way over to Luffy to see if he's alright. I know they say he is, but I just want to make sure. I hear clattering and see Zoro has had two of his swords taken away from him. I guess we just can't gain the upper hand here. Damn it all to hell. Both of the supposed brothers start attacking Zoro. Poor thing. I see Copper making his way down the slope towards Zoro's swords Nami right behind him. Copper reaches one and in that instant I knew I should have taken out that pesky hypnotist when I could. Copper falls to the ground a large gash in his side and Nami a scratch on her shoulder. If Copper had not taken the brunt of that attack then Nami would probably really be seriously hurt right now.

"You okay?" I bark at Copper. I see him twitch and slowly stand up a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"Fine." He grunts out. The hypnotist goes to hit Nami again but Copper stands in the way growling. The hypnotist takes a step back surprised. Damn it where is Sadie? She's supposed to be protecting that girl! I spot Sadie cowering with Usopp on top of the cliff still. I let out a growl, but I can kill her later. I have more important things to do right now. Then the brothers and the hypnotist freeze in fright. There at the top of the hill is that damn butler. The hypnotist stutters out the beginning of an excuse.

"The sky has been bright for a long while." The butler says ominously. "Why didn't you act according to plan?" he asks. He pauses as everyone realizes the gravity of the situation they're in. "What the hell's going on?" he finally yells. If I weren't so pissed that my pack was so hurt I think I would have been scared shitless right there. Then out of everything that's happened so far I think when the brothers decide to go against their previous captain I think I lost it right there. Really? How stupid can you get? This butler guy is obviously insane enough to be really dangerous. I think the only one who can get to him is Luffy. Yeah, you know, the one stuck under the cat. Yeah so he might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he is powerful. I mean, I don't think anyone else could have survived that fall from the cliff. So back to trying to wake this poor fool up. I lick his face hoping that a gentle approach will wake him. Nothing. Damn it. I shake him with my paw. Still nothing. Damn it all! I then decide to take drastic measures, but I stop when I hear someone approaching. Nami? I see Nami running towards us and a Frisbee looking thing coming after her. What the hell happened? Nami doesn't seem to notice the thing slicing through the air to get to her. I growl and dash towards Nami then past her. I don't hear Zoro yell a warning all I hear is the sickly crunch as I catch the flying Frisbee of death in my mouth. I growl as I throw the thing to the side all the hair on my back raised and blood coming down my muzzle.

"Nami, how dare you step on my face!" I hear Luffy yell behind me. "Nami that hurt you bastard!"

"you needed to wake up! We are all hurt while you've just been sleeping!" she manages to get out before lying down.

"Nami, your shoulder's hurt." Luffy says with concern.

"It's nothing, I'm fine. Anyways, I've done all I can. I'll leave the rest to you. This battle, we can't lose to them. For the sake of my treasures." She says. I sweat drop. Is that all she ever thinks about? I pick up Luffy's fallen hat and hand it to him as he walks by.

"Thank you." He says giving me a smile.

"Ha no problem now go kick ass." I say in return. He grins and continues his walk. Stupid hypnotist thinks that he can take on Luffy. Oh we'll see about that. We will see.


	3. And So Ends the Demented Butler

Author's Note: Okay, thank you all for continuing to read. It means a lot even if you don't review :). Special thanks to trollypop and becket for the continuous encouragement and reviews. Thank you to everyone else who have signed up for alerts and for those who favorite this story too. So, here's the third chappie, hope it's not too late. I would hate to keep you all waiting forever.

Disclaimer: I do not own or ever will own the characters or the plot line. I only own the small changes I have made with the addition of the characters I have thrown into the mix. Thank you for your patience and enjoy.

Story Starts!

"What the evil caretaker's here too?" oh silly Luffy, I think he does this on purpose.

Then Kaya comes out of the woods behind the stupid butler. What the hell is she doing here? Does she want to get herself killed?

"Copper." I yell to get his attention. He looks over and nods already understanding what I want him to do. He always knows what I want done without me telling him, it's just some kind of bond we have. I wonder if it's always been like this. Focus Danny, some important things are happening and when you're in the middle of battle is not the time to reminisce on the past. Wait, where'd Kaya go? Damn it I always miss key parts of things because of my inability to focus. I see that Copper is also gone so that means he's protecting Kaya. Well, at least she's going to be okay; although Copper does have a pretty bad wound I know he can protect her. I have complete faith in him. Unlike my faith in the other two pups. I can also see rubble everywhere around us. Hmm you think I would have noticed something like that happening. Wait, rubble? Are the pups okay? They were on top of the cliff after all. I spot them cowering with Usopp near the top of the hill. Usopp looks beaten up pretty bad, but I see Milo does also; well at least he's trying unlike another weak pup I know who hasn't gotten a scratch on her. I also see that the weirdo hypnotist is gone also, so he must be going after Kaya. I see Luffy far up the slope and sprint to him. I'm supposed to be protecting him not spacing out.

"Buchi!" the butler yells at one of the brothers. It's only then that I notice the predicament that the swordsman has gotten himself into. I pause in my stride to catch up to Luffy torn between helping my person or helping the one who looks like her really needs it. I did send the one that was supposed to protect him away so now protecting him lands on my shoulders. But before I could even turn to help him the swordsman kicks the brother off and slashes him with his swords. Well, I guess he doesn't need my help after all. I catch up to Luffy at last since he stopped walking and stand next to him ready for the worst.

"What was that?" Usopp asks as a flock of birds fly out of the forest I'm assuming the Kaya escaped to.

"Who knows, Jango's got them covered, maybe you should take a look for yourself. However, you may be too late already." The smug butler states.

"You bastard, you've been living under the same roof for three years, don't you have any compassion for her?" Usopp yells.

"None! Like I said, Kaya is only part of my plan. After her death, I might then thank her." Man that butler is not only a heartless ass, he's also mentally disturbed, not like I didn't already know that, but I didn't think it went this deep.

"Why you" Usopp says.

"Hopeless bastard." Zoro states.

"I didn't plan to save him in the first place. Usopp! You go and look for 'em. Leave everything here to us." Luffy yells with a smirk on his face.

"Leave it to us!" Zoro confirms. I bark my own confirmation.

"Milo, you help him, Sadie you too. Go with him, protect him and help him protect Kaya. That's an order!" I bark at them.

"Yes Alpha!" they bark back in unison. Usopp struggles into a standing position with Milo and Sadie helping as best they can.

"Oh you can still move?" the butler asks. "Not bad."

"Shut up. I won't let you have your way. You dare betray the villagers and Kaya's feelings! Do you think you can simply do as you please?" Usopp says making himself fall from the strain he's putting on his body.

"Usopp!" Luffy calls out in concern.

"You really amuse me." The damn butler says after laughing. "I betrayed them? Are you kidding me? Everything was planned. This isn't like playing some pirate game, where you'd go around pretending to be the captain. So just stay put and don't move. Well, even if you do manage to catch up with Jango, you're no match for him. You'd be much safer here."

"Even if I can't; even if I can't, I want to protect. I still want to protect them. For I am the captain of the Usopp Pirate Crew. I am a brave warrior of the sea! I won't allow you to lay a single finger on any of the villagers!"

Man that Usopp sure can preach I'll give him that. Then the pirates behind us start laughing at him. Peeved beyond the point of return I whip around and growl fiercely at them. But Luffy decides to take it a step further by throwing a huge ass boulder at them successfully shutting them up. Damn little shits for brains.

"What's so funny?" Luffy yells scarily. I have to say, I wouldn't want to be the one to have to face him after he's pissed off.

"Luffy! I'll take Usopp and go after the hypnotist. Any problems?" Zoro asks wile heaving the long nosed captain on his shoulder.

"Nope! Get goin'!" Luffy answers. The pups look back at me and I nod. They follow Zoro as he makes his way up the slope.

"Hey you fools, who gave permission to get past this slope?" the smug butler asks.

"That would be me!" Luffy exclaims as he throws a punch at the butler using his stretching ability to close the distance at an amazing speed. "Go! Zoro, Usopp!" Luffy yells as the butler is just able to dodge the incoming fist. "One more punch!" Luffy yells again as he lets himself be whipped towards the offending man only for said man to dodge again almost making Luffy fall over from the speed he was going. The butler tries to take a swipe at Luffy only for Luffy to stand on his hands and aim a powerful double kick at him. Of course the damned man disappears again and Luffy doesn't fail to notice his attack miss for the third time.

"Before we fight, I'd like to ask one thing. As an outsider, why are you getting yourself involved?" the infuriating man asks Luffy.

Luffy only smirks and replies, "Because there's a man here whom I don't want to see dead."

"That's simple, but is it okay? For this will be the reason for your death!"

"It's fine, but I'm not going to die!"

"Let me show you death!" then they resume fighting. I run up the slope so I have a better chance at defending Luffy because so far, I've been pretty useless and I don't like that feeling. Then the butler stands on Luffy's out stretched fist.

"I'm getting bored." He says.

"You bastard!" Luffy yells. Then he comes running up Luffy's arm and I know what he wants to do. I refuse to allow Luffy to get hurt anymore. I made a promise to him, even though he wasn't conscious to hear it. I jump in front of Luffy's face and take the kick from the butler that was meant for Luffy. I hit the ground a few yards away hard, but I refuse to let him do me in. I get back up shakily and a growl rips out of my throat. I make my way back to Luffy not even paying attention to the concern shining in his eyes. The crowd below starts cheering for Captain Kuro.

"Don't call me that name! You still don't get it do you? For this is my plan to completely be rid of the name 'Captain Kuro'! I've had enough, the days when I had to plan everything for you guys; whom only knew how to make a ruckus. Enough of those government dogs who kept chasing me for the reward! I can't take it anymore! And so, once today's plan succeeds, I will have achieved my goal. I will have money and a tranquil life. You get it now kid? This plan which has taken three years will not fail. My plan never fails!" the butler then charges at Luffy, his hand pointed in front of him intending to stab my person. Not on my watch bud. I get ready to intervene again but Luffy has another idea. He stretches behind us and grabs a boulder and puts it right between that insane butler and us causing him to stab the boulder instead.

"It seems you can do more than just stretch yourself." The butler observes.

"Of course, I'm well trained, to be a pirate!" Luffy then pulls the boulder away snapping off the blades on the butler's right hand. "You can't take it anymore you say? If you're so afraid of the fame on the sea, then you're not qualified to be a pirate!" then Luffy smashes the boulder into the butler's face before speaking again. "If you wanna compare ambitions, mine is much greater! Only five left, eh? Those weird swords of yours." He says before dropping the boulder to his side. Then the people behind us are cheering again. What the hell? Didn't they just see him get his face smashed in? What a weird bunch of pirates. Then the butler yells at them to shut up. I guess taking a boulder to the face makes him cranky.

"I will exterminate all of you later, of course Jango as well!" the psycho butler yells. The crew doesn't get it. They start asking him why. Honestly, can't they see that the dude is clearly missing his sanity? "You don't need to worry about the plan anymore. As long as your bodies are here, I can prove my innocence. I never planned to have you guys leave this village in the first place. It would have been troublesome. I don't want anyone to find me still alive and kickin'." Oh now they get it. What a slow group of people. "That's right. I planned it way back when I was still Captain Kuro three years ago. Everything; everything was planned!"

"Are you all morons? What a dumb pirate crew."

"'Dumb' you say? A pirate crew is merely a bunch of dogs which aren't fit to live in a civilized society. Without a plan laid out for them, what can they do? It's always been my plans that they follow. Shipmates are just pawns at a captain's disposal. Whether they live or die, it's all up to me. No matter how big the obstacle is, my plan must proceed. They are supposed to die to fulfill my plans. This is the fate of pirates! Don't you dare lecture me, boy!"

"Even if a captain like you had tens of thousands of men, you could never win against Usopp!" Luffy protests.

"What'd you say? I can't compare to that make-believe captain?" he asks incredulous.

"That's right." Luffy says simply.

"That's really funny. Don't think too highly of yourself just because you took care of one of my hands. Where can he surpass me? Tell me!" he yells before disappearing again. You know that's really starting to get old, the whole disappearing and stuff. It's getting on my nerves.

"Composure." Luffy states.

"What?" the butler asks amazed.

"You don't know the real meaning of being a pirate!" Luffy yells before whipping his fist around and catching the butler behind us, hitting him into the side of the cliff.

"You dare insult me?" he says coming out of the dust cloud his impact had made. "You really want to know what a real pirate is like, then let me show you right now. How terrifying; how terrifying a pirate is when he's been to hell and back countless times!" then the insane man starts swaying with his shoulders slumped giving me the impression of a puppet on a string. What in the world does he think that will accomplish? Then the crew starts pleading for their lives to be spared.

"What's going on." I hear Luffy mutter.

"I don't know but it doesn't seem good for us or them." I growl in response.

"Isn't he just swaying back and forth?"

"That's what it looks like to me." Interesting. Then a slight breeze blows as the butler looks up his eyes completely white. What the hell? Now he's gone without a sound. Then behind us I hear a man in pain down the hill.

"Ho . . . how did he get killed?" Luffy exclaims. Then another goes down before the rock beside us gets slashed. "This time it's the rock." Thank you for pointing out the obvious Luffy. Well, it's obviously the butler, but how is he moving so fast without making a sound or raising any dust? Men are dropping left and right at the bottom of the slope with no apparent pattern. Slashes are also appearing on Luffy and me at random. Then Luffy yells having finally had enough of the selfish man's actions.

"What do you take your men for?" but the attack continues until a slash appears on Luffy's chest. Then Luffy throws out his hand and amazingly grabs a hold of the pesky butler and throws him to the ground. "Found you."

"You bastard. You should have just stood still and let me finish them. Look! Because of you all my beloved men are half dead. It would have been more humane to kill them off." Wow that pretty much sums up his crazy. "What now? You look like you've got something to say."

"I will never become a man like you." Luffy says simply.

"It's not that you won't, you can't. Not with that talent." Ha stupid butler must be crazy if he thinks he's going to get away with this. "Furthermore, you're gonna die right here. You're going to feel the agony of being cut into pieces and then die. I'll treat you with special care; I won't hold anything back when I work on you." Not on my watch you won't. I growl furiously as I watch him sway back and forth again.

"Don't think so!" Luffy yells and we both charge forward to try and catch the insane man before he disappears again, but we're too late and he disappears yet again. Damn it! The slashes start to appear on the cliff face again.

"If only I could stop him from disappearing!" I growl in frustration. The butler stops centimeters from Luffy's face then appears again behind us on a rock.

"You tired?" Luffy asks unfazed. "Shakushi has too many useless movements."

"Don't get cocky. Up till now I was just toying with you. You'll receive special treatment. It'll let you have a taste of what fear is, then I'll slowly work on you." Then he disappears again. What is it with everyone talking so much between punches, just fight and get it over with damn it! Luffy then sends out his arms again. The first one misses but the second is able to grab on to the butlers leg. Success! Then Luffy wraps himself around the butler's chest. Oh man he's a genius.

"Let's see you run now." Luffy says smiling.

"Shit let go you bastard." Looks like the butler's gotten himself in a rather sticky situation.

"With this, your three years of detailed planning has come to an end." Luffy says with a smile on his face.

"What'd you say?" really? He couldn't hear him? Luffy's right in his face after all.

Then something amazing happened. The crew actually starts rooting for Luffy. What a weird bunch of pirates!

"Let go . . ." the butler tries before getting headbutted.

"You guys, DON'T CHEER FOR ME!" Luffy yells while he stretches his head back to them to get the point across.

"Let go!" The butler tries again, but it's obviously being ignored.

"Gomu Gomu no . . ." Luffy starts.

"My plan will never fail!" the butler interrupts but is, like all the other times, ignored.

"Iron Headbutt!" Luffy finishes as he gives the final Headbutt to the insane butler. The butler falls back and Luffy hops off him landing in a crouched position. The crew is amazed at what Luffy just did and ask for his name.

"Monkey D. Luffy. Against a pirate who'd discard his name and run away from the sea, there's no way I'd lose to such a guy. A true pirate would never give up his name till he dies."

"Luffy? I'm sure I haven't heard that name before." I hear one of the pirates say.

"Remember my name for the rest of your lives. For I am the man who'll become the next pirate king!" Luffy then throws the butler down the slope into several pirates. "Get him outta here! Don't dare to come back again!" the pirates scramble back towards their ship and I trot over with his hat in my jaw and he takes it from me. "Thank you." he says.

I give him a dog smile. Then Nami comes running up the slope, a bag of what I'm assuming to be treasure over her shoulder. She gets in front of Luffy and he falls into her other shoulder. She holds him standing. "Thanks for the hard work." She says with a smile. "Even you'd be exhausted after a fight like that, wouldn't you?" she says as he lies on the ground while the pirates sail away. Hmm I wonder if they know they're missing their hypnotist. I trot over to Luffy and lay down with my head on his stomach. Luffy stays silent so Nami continues. "What were you so angry about earlier?"

"I don't like them. They're plain wrong. Companions aren't meant to be regarded that way." I agree wholeheartedly with him on this point.

"What're you talking about? That's just how it is. Pirates aren't as noble as they are in your dreams. Captain Kuro is a standard example." Hmm, she seems to be talking from experience.

"I want some meat." I look at Luffy like he's grown a second head then I bark my laugh at him. Remembering the meat I had tried to give the boys, was that just yesterday? I get up and run to get my person his meat. Man, I'm really starting to like this kid. Why did I ever think that he needed my protection? If anything, I would say that I need his.


End file.
